How to sneak from Sydney to England
by icestar-comet-moon
Summary: Artemis Fowl Evil Genius crossover. While on vacation in Sydney, Artemis meets Ariel Schaap... Slight slash hints.


Title: How to sneak from Sydney to England

Author: iceditto / icestarcm

Artemis Fowl / Evil Genius Crossover

NB: Please know _something_ about "Evil Genius" by Catherine Jinks, this fanfic relies heavily on information from the book. Not as much from Artemis Fowl. I may have messed around with timelines, both Ariel and Artemis are 14.

Warnings: slight romance, ooc, 'kidnapping', Ariel.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Artemis Fowl or Evil Genius. They belong to Eoin Colfer and Catherine Jinks respectively. I'm just a student having fun with someone else's characters. Sorry.

-..--..--..--..--..--..-

Artemis Fowl sat at the trendy café, watching the people passing by. Butler sat across from him, also watching the crowd.

"Thank you Butler." The fourteen year old said, taking a sip from the hot chocolate before him. "This trip was exactly what I needed."

The man nodded silently.

With an exhale of breath, Artemis drained the rest of the drink, standing up. "Let's go. I have an urge to review."

Since the bill had already been paid, the two walked out from the tables and onto the boulevard.

Suddenly a teenaged girl bumped into Artemis.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, excuse me." She mumbled, trying to make her way past the two. A strong hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Here now miss, come with us for a second."

Panicked blue eyes flickered between Artemis and Butler. "I – I…" She dropped her gaze meekly.

When Butler began to walk she followed behind quietly. The dark haired boy walked beside her, inspecting his clothes for any residue.

"I didn't poison you." The girl said softly to him.

Artemis and his bodyguard shared a glance, before walking quickly to the rented sedan.

Once the three were safely inside, Butler started the engine and turned on the radio.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked. He wasn't angry, not yet.

"Ariel. Ariel Schaap." Was the hesitant reply. "Please let me go – I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Who are you running from?" he dark haired boy asked evenly.

"I… child services. I can't go back to them. Please, just let me go. You'll never see me again." Ariel was pleading. She held out some notes. "Please."

Artemis's eyes hardened. "Not a bad ploy."

She looked furtively out the tinted windows. "Please Mr Fowl, let me go. I have to get away. It's not safe for me."

The car started moving; the traffic was minimal, so they were soon on a highway, moving quickly through the city.

"So Ariel, how do you know me?" The teenaged boy asked. "I doubt my picture is plastered over magazines."

"I saw you on the web. You had an ad about fairies." She twisted in her seat. "I looked you up. Where are you taking me?"

"Airport." Came the reply from the driver's seat.

Ariel looked scared.

"You said you needed to get away. I'm sure you've your travel documents. You don't look like someone that would run away without planning anything. You'll come with me to Fowl Manor."

She opened and closed her mouth several times, then withdrew a mobile from her purse. "I'm saying goodbye to my friend." She murmured in explanation.

-..--..--..--..--..--..-

A half hour later the car slowed. Soon enough the two teens were sitting in the cabin of a small jet.

Butler walked in. "We'll be taking off soon." He informed his charge.

The boy nodded. "Thank you Butler." He stood. "I'll be back soon."

Once Artemis left the cabin, the bodyguard rounded on Ariel.

"You're young and naïve for an assassin."

"I'm no assassin." She protested. "Check my bag if you don't believe me."

With a raised eyebrow the purse was upended. The bag itself had no weapons, and Butler poked through its contents. There was some lip gloss, blush, and a few hair lackeys, as well as two handkerchiefs – pink and yellow – and a mobile. The rest was travel documents. An Australian passport, and birth certificate, both for Ariel Schaap, and some loose notes.

"And on you?"

She shivered as he patted her down. There was more money in several inside pockets, but no weapons.

"Are you done?" Ariel asked embarrassedly. "I'm _not_ a killer."

"That's a relief." Artemis said, stepping back into the cabin. "I was worried after your comment."

Butler shot the teens a worried glance before returning to the cockpit.

"So, since we covered your circumstances already, what shall we talk about?" Artemis asked.

"School?" Ariel offered. "What was yours like?"

"It's boring." The boy waved it off. "Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen. The teachers don't know anything."

"I would have thought you'd have graduated already? I thought you were a genius."

"My parents thought it best if I remain with children my age. It can be advantageous."

An odd look crossed Ariel's face, and she nodded slightly.

The jet began to taxi, and soon it was in the air, headed to Heathrow.

Back in Sydney, in the Weatherwood House, a dark haired girl in a wheelchair opened an email. With a crooked smile she moved from the monitor. It looked like things were looking up.

_Dear Sonja,_

_I'm safe. I've found that there are still kind people in the world. I'm sorry I wasn't one of them._

_I hope one day we can play chess, prove that no matter what everyone thinks of us, we still have that small freedom._

-..--..--..--..--..--..-

As the plane touched down, Artemis glanced at the other occupant. Somewhere along the flight she'd fallen asleep, but the two had discussed several things.

Ariel had given evidence to place her father in gaol, but he had connections with the underworld, and she was worried for her safety. Child services were hopeless, their 'secure' database was easy enough to hack into – she'd seen her dad looking through police records to find people who had betrayed him. So she'd run from Sydney in the hope that she could fade away in another country.

For all that he hated his peers, Artemis found himself strangely protective of Ariel. And it didn't hurt that she could challenge him. Though he tried, he found it impossible to place her in a neat mental box.

"Ariel, wake up." He shook her shoulder gently.

Her eyes opened slowly. "We're here?" She asked in a sleep blurred voice.

Artemis nodded, controlling the blush trying to spread across his face. He didn't have time for romance.

She sat up straighter, brushing off her clothes and reapplying her lip gloss.

"I… uh… need to go to the ladies' Artemis." Ariel said, standing up as the plane stopped.

"There's a toilet on the plane." The teenaged boy offered.

"Not for that."

"Ah." He cleared his throat. "Well. The stairs should be in place -"

The blue eyed girl smiled. "Thank you." She brushed her lips over his cheek, and hurried out the door.

Artemis stood frozen until Butler came into the cabin, having finished shutting the plane down.

"Where's Schaap?" He asked his charge.

"She had to go to the toilet." Came the distracted reply.

"What made you think she wouldn't run?"

The teen blinked, shaking off his shock. "Curse it." He growled. "She played me, didn't she?" there was a hint of admiration in his voice. "I'll find her again." It was a promise.

-..--..--..--..--..--..-

In Heathrow airport Ariel Schaap bought a hooded sweatshirt and a cloth bag. Confidently, she entered the bathroom, closing herself in a cubicle.

A few minutes later a teenaged boy walked out of the stall. He checked himself quickly in the mirror, wiping off a few remnants of make up.

With a smug grin, he picked up his bag and walked out of the toilet. Cadel Piggott was free.

The End.


End file.
